Birthday Disaster
by MarieTheManiac
Summary: In which the guys are taught a lesson: never let a Maniac in charge of organizing a birthday party. Happy birthday, Jordi Pie! I love you, sweety!


Phew. Finally. I got my laptop back AND know what day it is! So I now know, that I'm about four days too late...stupid Herbert -.- ...yes, my laptop's name is Herbert. Deal with it xD

As you probably already figured out, this is my birthday present for one of the most awesomest people in my life: JORDI 3 my best friend, my twin, my little sis, my everything 3 happy birthday, JayPay! Sweet sixteen, whooohooo! I love you, little sis! :-* 3 *huggle* you're the best!

* * *

**Birthday Disaster**

"Okay, so…WHY exactly did you call us 6AM in the morning?"

Michelangelo yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes. Next to him were Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo, who all seemed to be still in dreamland. Donny was leaning against his bo staff, his eyes dangerously close to falling shut. Raph growled while stretching, which made his bones crack soundly. Leo had his arms crossed and kept snapping out of little naps.

"This better be freakin' important, Maniac, or I swear, ya won't be leavin' the lair in one piece."

Marie ignored the second oldest, tapping her foot impatiently. "SERIOUSLY, I have to TELL you guys? It's Jordi's birthday!"

There was silence for a few moments. Then a loud growl and Leo and Donny holding back an enraged Raph. Marie stuck her tongue out at him and continued.

"And not just ANY birthday, it's her Sweet Sixteen!" "Sixteen? I thought she was twelve."

Donny raised an eyebrow at Mikey and smacked him upside the head.

"OW! Hey, 'm just sayin'!" "Well, Marie, that's great and important and all, but…back to the calling-at-6AM-part. What's up with that?"`

"Well, it just so happened that I screwed up big time with Jordi's present last year." "Wasn't there a technological problem with-?" "I SCREWED UP. Anyways, that means, that her present THIS year, has to be the best, awesomest, coolest, greatest, most amazing present in the whole world!" "So, everything Raph isn't? OW!" "Har di har, knucklehead. And, WHAT exactly's dat ta do with us!?"

"Simple and uncomplicated. You have to help me!" "We HAVE to help you?"

Raph growled once more, but Leo interrupted him. "Hold it, Raph. I think I get your point, Marie, but…what exactly are you expecting us to do?"

Marie grinned. "Again, simple and uncomplicated: Mikey and Raph, you clean this place up, Donny, you'll call Tyler, April, Casey and Angel, and maybe Quar- uh, Sidney and the others, so they'll show up as well, and Leo, you'll decorate the lair with all the stuff I got right here." She shook her black handbag.

Raph growled and was about to tackle her, when someone spoke up.

"And, what will be my job?"

They all turned to the source of the voice. Master Splinter slowly stepped out of his Dojo, smiling a little. Marie blinked, a little hesitant now.

"Uh, Master Splinter, you can…uhm…well, I'd say you…uh…" Then her face started to light up and she grinned smugly at Raph and Mikey.

"You'll observe those two and make sure that they really get the job done."

"Say WHAT?!" "I swear ta god, when this is over, I'll ram my foot so far-!" "Raph!"

Leo shot his immediate younger brother a stern look. The red banded turtle growled. Mikey looked defeated.

Master Splinter nodded. "I see. It will be my pleasure to do so, Miss Czermak." And Marie could have sworn that Master Splinter winked at her. She bowed a little.

"Alright, enough of the talking! Get to work, guys!" "Hang on a sec there, Miss Pink Glasses!"

Marie was about to angrily interrupt him (her glasses are PURPLE! And Marie despises pink), but he was faster. "What exactly are YOU gonna do?" Marie grinned and stuck her tongue out at him again.

"Well, I'm of course gonna bake the cake!" "YOU are gonna bake a cake? Oh, shell…" "Hey! I'm not that bad of a cook!"

While Raph and Mikey tried to hold back their laughter, Donny and Leo glanced at each other sheepishly. Leo scratched his head. "No offense, Marie, but last time you tried to cook, you ended up melting your glasses." "THAT was an accident! And that cooking book totally skipped some important information!" "You added gunpowder." "Cuz I didn't have any chili powder!"

While Raph and Mikey laughed their butts off and Splinter wondered why the girl owned gun powder, but no chili powder, Donny spoke up: "Are we done talking about Marie's non-existent cooking skills?" "Hey!" "- cuz we should get going."

Donny was right. Marie nodded and grabbed her cellphone and her keys.

"If you guys need anything, just call me or visit. My parents and sister are both at work. Ready, set-!"

"TURTLE POWER!" "MIKEY!" "OW!" "WHAT did we agree on?" "No yelling before ten?" "Good boy."

* * *

"Alrighty. So, let's see. How hard can it REALLY be to bake a cake?"

Marie grabbed for the book. It was called "Schokoträume" and she got it from her Mom's collection. Marie's Mom was an excellent cook and managed the most fantastic meals in, like, a half hour. Too bad she didn't have enough cooking-skills-cells to give to all three of their daughters. While Ruby and Lisa were pretty good at cooking themselves, Marie would manage to burn water.

But that stopping her from baking a birthday cake for her best friend? Nah!

"Hmm…it says four eggs…the whole egg?"

* * *

"Seriously, something is SO wrong with that girl!" Mikey wiped the sweat off his forehead while dusting.

"Well, what'd you expect, Mike?" Leo was just inflating the third balloon. Marie said they needed sixteen. "She calls herself "Maniac"." "And she like shell IS one!"

Raph was reluctantly picking up trash. "Letting us do the exhausting and boring stuff, while her sweetheart Donny sits in his lab all relaxed and calls a few people!" "Yeah. Wha…a…ACHOO!"

Mikey rubbed his nose. He had about a kilogram dust inside his nose.

"Donny's probably done already and started building a new whatchamacallit." "Yeah, an' laughing his butt of cuz WE have ta do all the hard work!"

* * *

"No, Casey, it's not Marie's birthday, it's JORDI's! You know, 'bout half as tall as you, curly dark blonde hair, glasses? No, Marie has red hair now. And she's a few inches taller than Jordi…no, they're not twins, where do you have THAT from?"

Donny rubbed his eyes. He'd called Casey first because he had assumed April to be there and answer the phone. But now he had been talking to the bonehead for over ten minutes and he still didn't get what Donny was trying to tell him.

"No, you're not supposed to help with organizing the party, you're INVITED! Yes, that means there'll be free food. Well, I don't know, just get her something! …how am I supposed to know what a girl would like for her birthday? I'm a mutated TURTLE! Yeah, I guess I'm her favo-! HANG ON, don't get any ideas! …a Donatello doll? Seriously? I honestly thought you could come up with something more embarrassing…WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED"?!"

* * *

"'Line a 9 inch cake tin with grease proof or other non-stick paper'. Nine inches? How much is nine inches in centimeters?" Marie shrugged and grabbed the cake tin she already prepared. What's the worst that could happen?

"'Whisk the eggs whites until stiff and in peaks by using an electric mixer'…hang on, eggs WHITES?"

The teenager started blankly at the four egg yolks in the bowl. Then she shrugged.

"Pff. I highly doubt yolks can kill. Now, 'gradually add the sugar and whisk well each time sugar has been added.'" Marie carefully grabbed the package of sugar and the electric mixer.

"Alright now, slowly…slooowly…GAH, SHELL!"

Marie took off her glasses and reached for a towel. Well, so much for the electric mixer.

* * *

"Alright, that's it."

Leo leaned back on the couch, panting as if he had been running a marathon. Next to him was the ninth balloon.

"If I have to inflate anymore balloons, my head's gonna explode." "Well, how about we switch jobs?!"

Donny was stomping out of his lair and at his sight, his brothers all thought the same thing:

He looks like his brain is about to melt.

Raph stretched and growled at his immediate younger brother. "What are YOU complainin' about, brainiac, all YOU gotta do is make a few calls-!" "Make a few calls?!"

The genius dropped down next to Leo, grabbing a balloon. "I've been in there for a half hour trying to explain to Casey who's birthday it is, what I want him to do, what he doesn't need to do and convincing him of not getting Jordi a Donatello doll!" "…say what?" "AND when I FINALLY got rid of that enormous BONEHEAD and was able to call April, she starting ranting about said bonehead and that he's such a clumsy big ape and so insensitive and that normally, boyfriends are at least a little considerate sometimes and WHATNOT."

When he finished the balloon. Donny leaned back on the couch and covered his eyes with his hands.

"It's not that I wouldn't like listening to April, or helping her, it's just that, after that glorious conversation with Casey, my brain feels like it's been frozen only to be fried afterwards."

Leo, Raph and Mikey exchanged glances. They knew that wasn't all.

Donny had a huge crush on April and even though he truly was happy for her and Casey, who both didn't know anything about that crush, he wasn't made of stone. On the contrary, actually.

Leo lifted his hand and stroked his little brother's head.

"Ease up, Donny. We can switch jobs." "Really?"

The way Donny looked at him, with those big, hopeful and childlike eyes made the oldest chuckle.

"Sure. I was about to get a balloon phobia anyway."

And before he knew it, he was tackled by the second youngest turtle.

"Thanks, Leo! You're the best big brother ever!" "Hey! Still present, ya know!" "You, too, Raphie!"

Raph made a sound of approval and continued cleaning the table. Leo laughed and hugged Donny back.

"You're welcome, bro." With that, the eldest got up and made his way towards the lab. Don smiled in relief and grabbed for the eleventh balloon.

"Hey, Donny!" A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. "You wouldn't forget about the best little brother ever, right?"

Donny laughed and patted the grinning youngest's head.

"Course not, Mikey!"

* * *

"Okay, this is the last time I'm trying this. 'Preheat oven to 350 deg F'. Right. Now, what did Google say was that in C?" Marie grabbed for her cellphone with sweaty hands. She's been on that cake for almost an hour now and had started over three times. That cake had to be perfect. Perfect cake for perfect girl.

"'180 deg C'. Alright. Now, I have to mix that egg whites and sugar stuff with 'finely ground peanuts and cocoa powder'. ...peanuts? PEANUTS!?"

Marie slapped herself on the forehead.

"Jordi is allergic to peanuts! I wanna make her happy, not hospitalized!"

Marie's eye twitched. She had spent over an hour with a cake that could've KILLED her best friend? Seriously? Was the Universe still letting her suffer because of last year?

"Screw it. I'm making Harry Potter Brownies."

* * *

Jordi was in the middle of writing a new fanfic (Lily and James Potter centric) when her Mom's cellphone rang. She recognized the number immediately.

"Boo! Whazzup, big sis?" "Hey there, birthday girl. How was your day?" "Pretty neat! I got a-!" "Right. Uh, sweety, wanna meet up in the next half hour? I got something for you."

Jordi grinned. "You kidding? Tell me when and where!" "Uh, in about twenty minutes, at the guys'?"

She knew immediately what "guys" Marie meant. "Uh, sure thing! Why there?" "Later. Alrighty, I gotta go, little sis. Love ya!" "Uh, 'kay, love you, too?"

Without another word, Marie hung up. Jordi stared at the phone, very confused.

"What's with her? Huh. Well, guess I'd better save that story now."

After she saved and closed the word document, Jordi got up and grabbed her stuff. Now that they moved to another part of New Austranada, she needed about fifteen minutes to the lair.

* * *

"Alright, that was Jordi. She'll be here in about twenty minutes. Let's practice once again!" "Seriously? Marie, we have been doing this for over an hour-!" "PRACTICE!"

Mikey squeaked and hid behind the table, like he was supposed to. Raph and Casey cursed under their breaths, April, Donny and Leo shook their heads, while Tyler, Master Splinter and Angel just smiled. Sydney also seemed a little amused as they all got back to their positions.

Marie turned off the lights and walked out of the lair, then walked back in and turned the lights on.

"SURPRISE!"

Marie observed the scenario in front of her.

"Nah. Mikey, you scream too girly, Donny, you're too far in the back, one barely sees you, same with you, Tylee, and Raph, don't point your sais at the birthday girl!" "They'll be elsewhere soon…" "Raphael!" "Alright, guys, once again!"

There was public cursing and they had to repeat that little scenario over and over again. Marie needed it to be perfect.

It just HAD to be perfect.

* * *

"Sooo, Marie, WHEN did you say Jordi would arrive?"

Tyler glanced at her watch, then over to the lair's entrance. Marie was pacing as she answered.

"She should have been here five minutes ago actually. What if she got lost? They just moved somewhere else, maybe she still isn't familiar enough. Or what if she got ambushed? By some Purple Dragons or maybe even the Foot? Maybe they know that she's involved with the guys! Or maybe she's-!" "Or maybe she's standing right there in the doorway?"

Everbody's gazes followed Mikey's hand, who pointed over to the door. There stood Jordi wide-eyed and confused.

"Uh…whazzup?" "SURPRISE!" Mikey put his hands in the air and waved them like a moron. That earned him a smack from Raphael.

Marie blinked and ran over to where her best friend just arrived. "Jordi! Happy birthday! Actually, this was supposed to be like really surprising, with it being dark and us jumping out from every direction and stuff and I tried to bake a cake, but the ingredients included peanuts, so I switched to Brownies and they have the Harry Potter logo on them in chocolate and sugar and, about the balloons, I actually planned sixteen, but it seems that I miscalculated, so, now there's only fifteen and I'm really sorry, this was actually supposed to be the PERFECT birthday party, with perfect food, oh, almost forgot, I got that extra large pack of pretzels! Anyways, perfect food, perfect decoration, perfect guests, perfect-!" "WHOA, whoa, whoa, BREATHE, Marie, will you?"

Jordi grinned and wrapped her arms around Marie.

"MarBear, this is AWESOME! There could be no balloons and no food and it would still be awesome! Cuz you got everyone here just for me. You did ALL this just for me!" She let go of the slightly older teenager to ruffle her hair, because Jordi knew very well how much Marie hated that.

"Thanks, Boo. Thanks to all of you! Everyone, really…you're the best!"

After Jordi's short little speech, the party started. First: hugs all around! The now sixteen year old teenage girl almost tackled Tyler the ground but they both just laughed. And Marie of course joined in on the fun and started tickling both girls. When they were done, Jordi went to hug everyone else and Raph even hugged her back! For about two seconds. Heh, and guess which pers-! Uh, turtle got the longest hug?

Oh, and about the presents: what do you think Marie got Jordi? Well, let's just say: Casey was very angry and Donny very embarrassed, when that particular present was opened.


End file.
